


Omega Nightlife

by ThelTwain



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Partying, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelTwain/pseuds/ThelTwain
Summary: This story was inspired by a Mass Effect kinkmeme prompt; Tali is in a relationship with MaleShep and someone flirts with her... but Tali refuses to cheat on him. Rated Mature because the contains attempted rape. Mass Effect with all its characters and setting belong to Bioware/EA - I only own the OCs.  I have also posted the story on fanfiction.net.  This is my first published story here, so reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.





	Omega Nightlife

The Normandy was docked on Omega. In his cabin, Commander Ollanius Shepard went through his recovery exercise routine. An asari commando had gotten off a lucky shot and hurled him with her biotics before a headshot from Garrus took her down. Ollanius had been left with a gutshot to the side and a broken leg. He had also given the crew some shore leave to recover and steel themselves before they hit the Derelict Reaper; from there it was the final combat trail, and then the ill-famed Omega Four relay. 

At that moment the door opened and Tali entered the room, carrying a tray with two meals on it. He smiled at Tali and gestured to the coffee table. Normally she would be working, but Tali had taken a day off at Ollanius’ insistence. They had planned to go clubbing on Omega (‘If we can handle the worst Omega has to offer, clubbing elsewhere should be easy’ they had reasoned), but Ollanius’ injury had put paid to that. He trusted Tali would be fine on her own, and she needed the day off; though Ollanius had had his concerns about Omega, but he also knew Tali was no babe in the woods. ‘Well, she is a babe.’ 

One week ago Ollanius and Tali had consummated their relationship, the day after they'd escaped the Collector ship and the trap its owners tried to set for them. Ollanius smiled at the memory of seeing what his beloved Tali looked like. Her light purple skin, thick dark hair, her body so much like a human woman's but different enough to be alien and exotic… ‘Fornax was close enough when I had a look, but there were a few pleasant surprises.’

Said Fornax issue was hidden in his bedside cabinet. It had a few idea he wanted to try with – and on – Tali. She gave a strong impression that she wouldn’t mind.

"I brought some dinner." Tali said. "Thanks." Ollanius replied. Tali placed the meals there and sat down. Her hand found Ollanius’ shoulder while his cupped her helmet. "Looking forward to tonight?" Ollanius asked. "A bit." Tali hummed as she reached for her meal. "How's the leg?"

"Dr Chakwas assured me it should be fine in two days." Ollanius replied, then took his first bite. They ate in comfortable silence, Tali subtly rubbing Ollanius' leg with her foot. Ollanius gave a contended chuckle at the steak Gardner had made. “The man finally made something I like. How about yours?” Tali finished her mouthful and turned to him. "If there's anything you like let me know. We'll try it together after you recover." She replied coquettishly. 

########

Tali and Kasumi left the dock and reached the approach to the nightclub - Afterlife. "It's nice to come here without a mission." Kasumi said. “No worrying about gunfire, drones or a biotic attack,...” Tali agreed. The ladies strolled past the queue as they approached the stairs.

"Though our public service did get us on Aria's VIP List.” Tali added, gesturing to the long queue. The elcor bouncer stood facing them, barring entry. "Touché." Kasumi said, ignoring the glares the duo attracted as they entered. As the doors closed Tali heard someone shout and the bouncer's response. "With barely constrained menace: Try it."

Once in the main area, they made their way through the crowd. Tali felt a hand brushing one her pockets, which Tali responded by pushing it away. "And people say all quarians are pickpockets!" She shouted to Kasumi before remembering who she was talking to. Kasumi flashed her a grin "That's the thing about stereotypes; sooner or later they die out. Besides, even if you were a pickpocket, Tali, you're still a better person than nearly everyone here, though I may not be the best judge." She yelled as they approached the bar. Tali gave a mock pout behind her visor; Kasumi had a point and she meant well.

The turian bartender’s mandibles fluttered in recognition, and he gave a crisp nod to them. Tali perused the menu of dextro cocktails and found an interesting choice. "I'd like the Commodore's Reward, please; filtered." She said. The bartender turned to Kasumi, who immediately pointed to the strawberry Daiquiri. Sooner than expected the drinks arrived. They moved to an empty booth and drank. After the first sip, Kasumi smacked her lips and looked at the dance floor. "The drinks here are good, but the music could be better." She said.

"The music's okay, maybe a good song will come on later." Tali replied between sips. She found her drink tasted almost sweet, but with a sharp edge that seemed to set a cold fire in her belly. "Maybe you and Jacob can dance to it." Tali added teasingly. "A girl can dream." Kasumi murmured, playfully nudging Tali in response. “I’ll get the next round.” Kasumi declared, getting to her feet and taking their empty glasses.

A noise caught Tali's attention, just audible over the din of the music. Tali turned and found a couple standing over her. A male human and an asari were standing next to her, one of the man's arms wrapped around the asari's waist. The man wore a green and white suit, the white contrasting with his black hair and tan skin. The asari wore a tight black dress and red vest.

"My name's Ryan, and this is Marisa." The man said, gesturing to the asari. He had a cocky tone to his voice. "My partner and I saw you sitting alone; we have a booth nearby, care to join us?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine here." Tali demurred. Ryan leaned against a wall while Marisa gracefully slid into the empty seat. “That's my friend's seat, she's getting our drinks." Tali protested.

Marisa got up with a mock contrite expression on her face. "When your friend gets back she can come too, there'll be enough space for all of us, if she's as lovely as you." Ryan suggested, putting a hand on Tali's shoulder that reached too far down her chest. He leaned in and whispered to Tali. "Just for the record, I know how beautiful quarians are under their suits."

Tali’s eyes widened as she figured out what they were getting at. She gingerly grabbed Ryan's hand like it was a bug and removed it from her shoulder. "Thanks but no thanks. I have a boyfriend."

Ryan withdrew his hand, doing his best to look hurt, but Marisa leaned across with a sly smile. "Touching, but my boyfriend and I don't think there's anything wrong with variety every now and then. Besides, we just wanted to…"

"New friends, or something else, Tali?” Kasumi's voice cut off the asari. Ryan and Marisa stared as Kasumi edged past them and sat down, drinks in hand. Ryan opened his mouth, but Marisa tugged his arm. Tali saw their eyes dart to Kasumi's hip, where the Locust SMG was holstered; Tali's own plasma shotgun was back on the Normandy in need of a refitting. “Got to go. Excuse us.” They replied as they walked off. 

"Thanks, Kasumi." Tali said with a smile. "Let me guess what they wanted… and even after you told them about Shepard?" Kasumi quipped. Tali nodded and Ksaumi snorted. "I'm a thief, but there are some things even I won't steal. But let's forget about them. How about a dance?"

Tali nodded and they made their way to the dance floor. The music was lively and soon Tali and Kasumi were dancing; Tali shaking her hips and moving her arms, Kasumi’s a bit more subdued. As Tali and Kasumi made some space and wound down with the next song, Tali glanced to her left and felt her stomach turn. Ryan and Marisa had sidled towards her. "You've got some moves." The man said. "And when they're combined with hips like yours." The asari said, brushing a hand on Tali's hip. "I envy you."

"Sure you aren't you curious about humans? What we have…" Ryan said. Exasperation built up inside Tali and she rounded on him. "You know, Ryan, I do like what humans have. After my first time with my boyfriend, I developed a taste for it." She lost sight of Kasumi behind a male human.

The man gaped but the asari smirked. "So then you know what humans pack. You know how much 'more' they have than quarian men. You shouldn't limit yourself. Want to get out of here?" Marisa dancing brought her away from Ryan and nearer to Tali, flowing yet forceful. Tali looked back and saw the edge of the dance floor was closer. She glared back at Marisa, realizing what they had been doing to her.

"NO! I won’t betray my boyfriend. And even if I wanted to take you up on your perverted offer, this environment would do terrible things to my immune system." Tali said, disgust lacing every word.

She turned, ready to find Kasumi and storm out of the area. All of sudden felt the air pulse around her and she couldn't move. "Let's just talk." Marisa said. Tali glimpsed a blue glow around her hands. 'The biotic bosh'tet!' Tali thought, unable to even open her mouth.

Despite her attempt to struggle, Tali was helpless as she was marched off the dance floor to the secluded walkway. Soon they were joined by Ryan, who checked to make sure it was deserted apart from the three of them. "Don't worry darling, we come prepared." Ryan held up an injector with an immune-booster. "It's going to get hot here, but you won't get a fever!" He chuckled, trailing a hand just under one of Tali's breasts.

Marisa stood next to Ryan and kissed his cheek. There was a tingling as Tali felt the biotic hold loosen. She grinned fiercely; they had underestimated her, but Tali knew she had to act fast.

She grabbed Ryan's wrist and twisted, like Ollanius had shown her. Ryan gave a cry of surprise as she shifted her stance and flipped him into Marisa, sending them both to the floor. As they disentangled themselves, she lashed out with a foot. It connected with Ryan’s face and he went down, nose broken. Marisa raised a hand, but Tali followed with a punch to Marisa's stomach, making her double over with a gasp. Before she could react Tali used her omni-tool to activate Chiktikka. The pink drone appeared and zapped Ryan while Tali punched Marisa in the face and twisted her arm behind her back before she could use her biotics. Reaching down with a free hand, Tali unsheathed her combat knife and held it to Marisa's throat.

Footsteps resounded, causing them to turn. Two bouncers, a batarian and a turian stood there carrying assault rifles. "We saw something happening on camera, what did these two do?" The batarian growled. Tali lowered her knife, called off Chikitikka after making it deliver a sharp shock to Marisa and looked at her would-be attackers. Ryan had a bloody nose, bruises and electrical burns. Marisa was less injured, but still sported a black eye.

The turian gestured to the two. "Ryan and Marisa. Aria's been looking for both of you.” He beamed. “They owe her a lot of money. There's also been rumours of them ambushing people and having their way with them. Looks like they were true." He added, glaring with cold contempt at the prone couple.

The asari raised an arm, but the batarian turned to face her, a blue glow suffusing his body. "You're not the only biotic race." He snarled. The asari gave a small shriek of frustration and lowered her hand. The two were restrained and led out at gunpoint.

As the bouncers left, Kasumi arrived, wild eyed. "There you are! That guy was crafty. It took me awhile to find you. Are you okay?" Tali's shoulders relaxed, and they headed to the upper floor. "I'm fine, thanks. I was able to deal with those bosh'tets."

The bartender waved them over as they approached. He was holding some things in his hands. "Compliments of Aria, so Shepard knows who to thank." He handed Tali two complimentary bottles of wine – one levo, one dextro. Nodding in thanks, Tali looked up at the balcony. Aria was on her feet with a few people and a glass of a drink. As she met Tali's gaze, Aria raised a glass from her lounge, ignoring some others who clamoured for the Pirate Queen’s attention, before turning back to her guests. 

Kasumi nudged Tali as they left. "Speaking of money and debts…" Kasumi chuckled and held up a data file and some credit chits. Tali stared. "Courtesy of your attackers. I am good with my hands." Kasumi quipped, causing Tali to roll her eyes playfully. "Normally I wouldn't condone this, but I don't care for them." She spat.

"Remember who you're talking to, though I feel they deserved worse." Kasumi spoke with an edge in he voice, giving Tali a conciliatory pat before returning to her upbeat self. "Aside from those sickos, I think the night went alright. How about you?" Kasumi said as the duo headed out the front of Afterlife and back to the Normandy. Tali gave Kasumi a small smile and nodded.

######

Ollanius and Tali sat in his cabin side-by-side on the bed. Tali had told him what happened at the club. As she got to being dragged off the dance floor, Ollanius had gotten to his feet, a cold fire in his eyes. After some persuasion, she was able to convince him not to go after them personally. Ollanius scowled. "Aria's lucky she dealt with those two assholes. Tali, if I'd have known…"

"No. Don't blame yourself. We both wanted to do this." Tali insisted, putting a finger gently on his mouth. Ollanius sighed. "I know… I'm just… I'm glad you're alright Tali." He shook his head and offered her a glass of dextro wine. She took it gratefully and had a sip through the induction port.

Tali turned to Ollanius. "Ollanius. I was wondering. Would you…" Tali took his hand demurely. "Those bosh'tets tried to touch me… I'd rather have memories of you."

Ollanius moved his hand up and cupped a breast.

"They didn't touch me there…" Tali murmured, then quickly followed by placing one of her hands over his. "But don't stop."

"I'm barely doing anything, Tali."

"It's you touching me."

Ollanius wrapped his other arm around her and Tali sank into his embrace, careful of his injured leg. They lay there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Tali started running her hands across his muscles. "Sometimes I hate this suit. A barrier between me and you…" She murmured.

Ollanius tilted her head up and stared into her eyes. "I want you, but we have limited time together. As much as I don't like how we can’t have each other when we want, you're worth the wait." A thoughtful expression appeared on Ollanius' face for a moment. Then his eyes lit up and he ran a hand across his close-cropped black hair. "When I've recovered, I'll give you a massage."

Humming appreciatively, Tali reached up and took off her visor. "Tali…" Ollanius began, but Tali lunged forwards and kissed him full on the lips. Ollanius relaxed and kissed her back, his tongue twining around Tali's pointed one. As they sank onto the bed, Ollanius ran his hands along the underarmor of her midsection. After several moments they stopped, slowly parting their lips.

"You just made it harder to wait." Ollanius sighed wistfully as their lips parted. Tali gave a coquettish smile. "You're right." She whispered.

Getting to her feel, Tali winked at Ollanius and, with a hint of reluctance, put her visor back on. "I have to get back to engineering.” Tali continued. "Someone’s got to keep your ship in shape. The sooner we recover, the sooner we can have each other again." Tali reached down and caressed his shoulder, then she turned and headed to the door.

Ollanius got to his feet and smiled at his beloved’s retreating form. "I love you, my quarian nympho."

Tali stopped at the foot of the stairs, and looked over her shoulder at Ollanius. "I love you too, my perverted human." She purred, putting a bit of a sway in her hips as she left his cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a special reward for the first person to correctly guess where I got the first name for my Commander Shepard from.


End file.
